<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Your Mind by ApomaroMellow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784698">On Your Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow'>ApomaroMellow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shin Sekai Yori | From the New World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sentence prompt: "I thought you were dead." for the pairing SatoShun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aonuma Shun/Asahina Satoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Your Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to tumblr March 5th, 2015</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn't sure how long they'd been in this position, but Satoru didn't care. He could be like this forever. He was sitting with his back against a large tree, while Shun rested against his chest. Through his own persistence, they'd begun dating recently.</p><p>Most of Satoru was over the moon. But part of him always thought about how Shun looked at Saki and how she looked at him. It was baseless jealousy, he knew. Shun was with him, right now, in this moment. Saki had nothing to do with this. Which was why he didn't understand how the words left his mouth.</p><p>"When we were caught up in that fight between the rats, were you worried about me?"</p><p>Shun didn't answer right away. He just shifted to looked up at his companion. "Of course I was. You're my friend."</p><p>That brought a smile to Satoru's face, although it didn't satisfy him. "So when we were separated, you were thinking of me?"</p><p>"You and Saki were all I could think about. For a moment, I thought you were dead." He looked away as if ashamed by the thought. "Thinking that just made me want to find you two sooner."</p><p>"We sure were in danger." Now, Satoru could smile at it. At the time he was frightened beyond rational thought.</p><p>"I don't ever want to fear for you or the others like that again", Shun said. It had Satoru wondering just when they'd encounter trouble like that again. It didn't seem likely. That train of thinking was stopped by a soft hand stroking his cheek.</p><p>"I'll make sure of it. I won't put you in harm's way again."</p><p>Later he would scold himself for not asking Shun what he meant but in that moment, his voice was so sincere and eyes so beautifully loving that all Satoru could think to do right then was to kiss him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>